ktcrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Franke
' Franke '''is the main character of the Sci-Fi RPG series. Sci-Fi RPG In the Sci-Fi RPG, he found himself stuck on a cruiser full of zombies. He then joined forces with Shinnith,and Xaiver. Sci-Fi RPG II In the Sci-Fi RPG II, he along with Shinnith and Xaiver find them selves stuck on an alian planet called Galiou. Personality. FrankE uses skill and logic to make up for what he lacks in knowledge, which is often a joke throughout the series as he fails to answer various educational questions. He is generally idealistic, and tries to do what he believes is best for his Friends. Fighting Style FrankE focuses on dealing melee physical damage, with concentrations in speed and combo building. Attacks such as Sonic Thrust and Sword Rain reflect his faster movements during battle, while sacrificing his damage output and durability, especially when compared to fighters like Shinnith. Like most swordsmen, he doesn't have a lot of Ranged capabilities. the only ranged capability he has is his own invention, Demon Fang. In ''Sci-fi RPG 2 FrankE can mysteriosly now use Blazing Blades and Rising Phoinix History He was once a prince of the now extinct "Brightleins".THIS ALL HAPPENS AFTER THE SCIFIRPG2!!! Because he lives in Isaila, an area that has a deal with the evil group of Desians, FrankE never actually understands how people are suffering at the hands of the evil organization. This does him rather naïve and short tempered who makes very rash decisions regardless of what consequences his actions may have, saying he is doing it for the princess, Collette who is going to regenerate the world anyway. However, when it all ends wrong and the princess is killed by the Desians, he realizes his mistakes and tries to repent them. Under the guide of the traveler Kratos, he eventually matures though the Journey of Regeneration, seeing people really suffer. When he understands that people have to be sacrifices everywhere for the sake of others, FrankE decides to stop “clinging to hs past”, as Kratos describes it, and fight with his own strength and new ideals. Together with his friends, he eventually manages to save and reunite the worlds, although he is angry at himself for not finding any other way than to kill Mithos, king of the Desians, as he wants a world without sacrifices. This shows how much he has matured, as when he started living there he had no problems killing his enemies. He then, restored the world with it's other half by breaking the obiedience treaty with the spirit, Genis Sage. At Isaila, Raine, one of frankE's past companions, tells Emil, one of FrankE's friends who is a cyborg, Regal, one of FrankE's other past companions, and Marta, a girl who has a crush on FrankE, what FrankE did after the world was restored. It appears that when he came back to Iselia, he heard that a boy named Pual became fatherless after the Desians attacked the village when he and Genis broke the treaty. When he heard this, he began going to Paul's house a lot when visiting Iselia in order to cheer the little boy up, who had lost his smile after his father's death. However, Paul's mood never got up, and one day, FrankE proposed to Lilia, Paul's mother. He thought that by doing that, he could become a new father figure for Paul. When Lilia found out this, she threw a tomato at FrankE, and short time afterward, they all threw tomatoes at each other, finally bringing up a smile to Paul and Lilia's faces. After that, Paul became FrankE's number one fan, and now wants to be just as strong and cool as him. Soon after that, A huge disaster uccured. Called "The blood Surge" Many people think it was FrankE who did it. It is not until the events in the Triat Ruins that FrankE shows up again. 2 years later, a new set of heroes set out, not knowing that they are helping the tretorous Genis Sage. When there, Genis' human form asks FrankE if the rumors are true, that he Caused the blood surge and is against them. FrankE does not say anything, but threatens them that if they will not give him the Genis core, he will not hesitate to take it by force. Before a fight occurs, however, they hear a monster’s roar. FrankE realizes that it will come and attack soon, so he turns around to leave. Emil then changes into Ratatosk Mode, and attacks him. FrankE just lifts up one of his swords to stop the attack, and after saying that Emil still has much to learn, he hits the boy's head and runs off. When outside, he probably uses his bionic legs and runs off, looking for more of Genis' cores. When Emil, Marta, and Regal arrive in the town Flanour, they get shocked to see that it has been attacked. One man says that FrankE did it before he dies, something Regal can not believe. While they go around to help the injured people, FrankE runs out of a house. Regal tries to confront FrankE about the attack, but again FrankE ignores one of his closest companions. Emil once again turns into Ratatosk Mode, but FrankE blocks his attack again before he leaves. After that, Regal changes from his fine clothes into his old prisoner clothes again to show FrankE that he will go through the shame once again for his dear friend. FrankE gives a simple "sorry Friend" and runs off again. The truth about Lloyd is revealed in the knight Vangaurds headquarters, where Emil, Marta, and Regal find two Franks fighting each other. When they see the group, the fake FrankE tells them about his trust in them, and how justice will help them. It is revealed that the one who caused the Blood Purge in Palmacosta and attacked Flanoir was in fact Genis, who uses Solum's core's abilities to shapeshift into FrankE and give him the blame for all the chaos. Upon leaving the headquarters after saving Regal, FrankE turns and commands Emil to give him the Genis cores they have collected so far. However, after hearing his old friends refuse,, FrankE smirks and says "Stubborn, just like i was" And runs off. FrankE appears at the Temple of lightning on Brightlea seeking the Genis core there. After seeing his friends at the top, he runs to the top of the tower. Being faster than the Group, he grabs the core, and Emil once again will transform into Ratatosk and will try to attack FrankE, but FrankE will tell him not to and this will cause Emil to get attacked by all the lightning in the tower, this causes FrankE to leave while the group faces the battle against the temple's gaurdinan. It is not until the invasion in Altimira that FrankE reappears to save Regal from the Vangaurd knights. After the battle against Brute, The demon king, Isa, A girl created by hatred, helps Genis to escape, but FrankE and the group follows them, though is confronted by Richter, leader of the Vanguards. The latter manages to weaken FrankE and knock out some others in the Group by using the power from the demonic realm. However, when Richter tries to kill Marta and Emil, FrankE fights him again, and since Richter can not use the demon power for long, he is almost defeated by FrankE before he manages to escape with Isa. After this, FrankE is met at the Lezorenzo company's headquarter and apologizes for his weird behavior, and tells Emil to go to the World Tree to talk to the tree's guardian. At the World Tree, FrankE and Yuan, FrankE's apprentice, tell the group that all along, FrankE has been searching for the Genis cores by the order of Martel, the spirit of the new world tree. They explain that they had to stop the Genis cores and Ratatosk from awakening, until FrankE decided to try to trust Ratatosk instead. After a long talk about Emil being Ratatosk and who he really is, FrankE finally joins the team. After the defeat of the lightning temple's gaurdian and the berserker Emil, both Lloyd and Marta must fight him and wins against him, Marta however is killed, but FrankE doesn't blame this on Emil, Because it was his Ratatosk mode that made him go berzerk. When the group says goodbye to Emil, FrankE believes Emil will someday return, so he chooses not to bid Emil farewell. Relationships\ Princess Collette: FrankE was assigned to protect Collette during her dangerous travel to Thunder head keep. He views her as not as "Fru Fru" as other princesses he has met. He nicknamed her "Twinkletoes" due to her hate of ballet. Hagerthos-deantagos "Regal" delotorpes entes: Regal is FrankE's best friend. Even when it is revealed that Regal is a half-elf and not a full-blooded elf as he had led everyone to believe, FrankE still accepts him completely. While Regal is the more logical one and weighs the consequences of his actions more, he still respects FrankE. On Derres-Kharland, Regal admits that he is a coward compared to FrankE and that he has always looked up to his ability to rush in head forward and still succeed. Kratos Aurion: FrankE harbors a jealous sentiment towards Kratos in the beginning due to his superior sword skills and his condescending nature. He is always striving to best Kratos, and often yells at him for being a jerk. FrankE begins to hate Kratos when he betrays the group, but encounters with Kratos afterward hint that he bears no ill will to him. When he learns that Kratos is his father, he denies it at first and is quite shocked. As time passes though, he accepts Kratos. Marta Eatops Marta had a crush on FrankE, but once she became houser of Emils Ratatosk mode, she fell in love with Emil. Marta falls in love with both Emil and Ratatosk Mode Emil. As time progresses, she begins to love Emil for who he actually is, instead of the fantasy she created in his image. Marta also gets very jealous when Emil tries to get along with other girls, stating that she shall not give up on getting Emil's heart. Being the romantic that she is, Marta will fully support anyone's attempts at a relationship as long as its not directed towards her or Emil.She sometimes will act clingly around FrankE just to make Emil Jealos. Emil Ranguriltosky- Although FrankE views Emil as a threat in the beginning, and Emil hates him for the Blood Purge, which was later revealed to be the work of Genis disguised as FrankE, he eventually decides to trust that Emil is not like Ratatosk, and protects and supports him just like his other friends. During their time together, Emil and FrankE bond very quickly, almost seeming like no hostility ever took place between the two, and FrankE starts to remark how much he thinks Emil is amazing for going through all this and yet remaining the same person. In the end, FrankE, is the only one who does not bid Emil farewell. He does it with a confident smile, saying he wants to believe that they'll meet again someday. Genis Sage: Genis sage is FrankE's arch enemy. Other appearences Frank Eakon Vullnut of The fanon RPG The Legend Of Zelda: The Faded Shadow, Has referenced his "Hero" name as FrankE The Same FrankE in these adventures is in the Zombie RPG. FrankE is said to appear in the Zombie RPG banner Gallery FrankZRPGtakeII.jpg|FrankE looking Good. 790695-symphonia___FrankE_puff_by_Frank copy.jpg|FrankE with a powerpuff Girls art style. Category:Character Category:Biography